The Xteens:First Hurdle
by Monkeyloot
Summary: The Xteens are the only remains of a mutant fighting force after the deadly apocalyptic war. They've trained for weeks and now there first hurdle arises. Will they survive? some of my own characters added
1. Chapter 1

_Activating Cerbro v.12 Database: finding selected file. File found. Activating file Apocalyptic War._

The original X-men knew that one day there would be something they couldn't defeat and on 22nd July 2004, something stirred, and the apocalyptic war began. The super mutant known as Apocalypse awoke and rained destruction down on the major cities. For 2 months the x-men and countless other heroes tried to stop him but in the end, Nobody won.

On 30th September most of the x-men were wiped out, so were countless humans .It had ended, no more destruction or death left. But it had come at a cost, not only were mutants hated even more and blamed for the death of a hundred and eighty human lives, but it seemed that the next threat would surely accomplish its goal as their were no ore x-men to fight against the evil.

A trail of destruction had been left behind Apocalypse and it needed to be cleaned up, so Professor Charles Xavier (Code-Name:Prof. X) began to try and correspond with the humans and convince them that him and his mutant allies could help to make the large burn that Apocalypse had caused better. But they were having none of it, and so Prof. X had to sit by and watch rebel mutants cause even more chaos to the unsuspecting humans. Until finally a incident involving Prof. X changed his mind and he brought together a band of young mutants to create the X-teens. The newly formed band of pioneers are the new defence against the forces of evil that thrive.

_X-mansion_

Everyone was sound asleep tucked up in the many bedrooms of the luxurious X-mansion. Well nearly everyone; something was on its knees, crawling through the stifling hot ventilation tunnels. It had been crawling for almost half an hour, and if it didn't find a way out soon it was sure it would suffocate. Breathing a sigh of relief as he found the small opening in which he was to escape, he slid out of the boiling tubes, and breathed in the fresh cold air of the information room.

It was a small room, and all the information discs were stacked up high to the ceiling. They were covering all of the walls except for a small space in which a small desk stood, and a large computer. He had to get the file and the information as soon as possible, and bail it out. It would take far to long to search for the file manually. With his ability to track certain objects or people it would be a piece of pie. He stood in the center of the room, and focused his mind on the file, he concentrated on finding it. And sure enough a second later once he opened his eyes, a electric blue file disc bobbed pointlessly before him.

He snatched it out of the air and rammed it into the disc drive, at once the computer read it and it sprung into life.

_Activating file 2345, the X-teen profile:_

After the apocalyptic war, a new band of x-men were formed. A group who were worthy of Prof. X and, They began.

_Team Leader:Bobby Drake Senior_

_Code Name: Iceman_

_Age:17_

_Hair Color: Blonde_

_Eye Color: Blue_

_Mutant Abilities: Able to transform his body mass into rock hard ice,_

_can emit blasts of ice and create bridges and ice 'slides'. He can also_

_change his body density into a misty substance for a short while._

_History: The son of the original Iceman and Garody, both were killed _

_during the apocalyptic war. He is the teams natural leader and tends_

_to calm the group down if tempers rise. He is the most down to earth of _

_them all._

_Team Member: Johnathan Harrison_

_Code Name:Kilo_

_Age: 15_

_Hair Color: Hazel_

_Eye Color: Brown_

_Mutant Abilities: Able to change his weight at will, And can _

_channel his weight into his body parts._

_History:He is the cousin of late x-men member Rouge._

_Second in command: Alison Hammond_

_Code Name: Magma_

_Age: 17_

_Hair Color: blonde_

_Eye Color: Green_

_Mutant Abilities: The full extent of her powers is un known, but_

_she is able to produce extreme heat from her palms and throw _

_small meteor type projectiles._

_History: The daughter of famous retired movie star Celcia Hammond,_

_who was killed along with the rest of her family in the Apocalyptic war._

_Team Member: Ricardo 'Ric' Nalan_

_Code Member: Sorb_

_Age:16_

_Hair Color: Brown_

_Eye Color: brown_

_Mutant Abilities: Using his palms he can absorb any solid mass and _

_convert it into a mind created weapon, whether it being a axe or gun it_

_can only be conjured for a short time, and large weapons can drain him. _

_Like Magma the full extent of his powers are unknown._

_History: His family moved from Spain for a while into a apartment in _

_New York, but after his Uncle dying in the apocalyptic war they moved back. _

_His grand father was the much known hero of the second world war, and mutant;_

_Fire Performer._

_He had all the information now, it was time to go. But as he reached the door, he heard a movement on the other side of the wall. Something was about to come in; he streaked back up the ventilation tunnel and began his escape; he had all the information that would bring down the X-teens._

_Bobby Drake sleepily poured more milk into his cornflake bowl, and accidentally made it overflow. Luckily before it spilt onto the table he froze it solid so it stood a few millimeters off the table. "morning sleepy, here let me" sighed Alison her long blonde hair scraped into the usual pony tail. She held her hands up to the bowl and began to emit heat waves, Bobby could fell them from the other side of the table. "How can y-y-you be so awake in the mornings" said Bobby stifling a yawn as he took his suprisingly hot bowl of cornflakes back from Alison; who was pouring herself some . "Because I don't play computer games until half twelve every night, and you should be revising for the battle exam we have today" she replied skimming through a large blue book. "We have a what exam today" came a familiar voice from the door way. John stood there gripping the door frame with white knuckles and wore a worried expression, "Did you say Battle, oh man I've been looking for about ten years for the book we use for theory, and thats next week" he moaned, slumping next to Alison, he had gone a light shade of green. "Hello guys, are we all ready for the exam? Well I'm sure I'm gonna pass, in fact i am gonna pass" said Ricardo in his slightly Mexican voice, he smirked and his face became even more handsome than usual. "You ought to be quiet Ric or else _

_your head won't be able to fit through the danger room door" scowled Alison. But before any one had the chance to laugh Prof. X appeared in the door way. "The danger room is ready, if you would follow me" he said. _

_A moment later they were all stood in the small room that spread out onto the danger room. "now as you know you will each go into the exam one by one, and you will be given a task to complete. The others will not watch but i will, and i will be assessing you on three things; Strategy, Improvisation and Method. Good Luck to you all, now Jhon if you will go first" Shaking Jhon stepped through the door. Prof. X then turnt to the other three; "If you could wait outside I'll call you when its your turn"._

_After everyone had completed the exam they were free to do what they wanted for the rest of the day, and Prof. X informed them that they would receive the results the next day. They all decided to relax under their favorite tree in the sunny lush grounds. _

_It turned out that they were all given the same objective; to get through the obstacle course. And Jhon had panicked half way through making a large hole in the main defense database, making it go hay wire. But he amazingly managed to get to the exit alive and in one piece. Alison went next and managed to get through with nothing but a couple of bruises, Bobby done fairly well and was hoping for at least a B-. Ricardo had done it in a record time and didn't even get a scratch. _

"_Well hopefully soon we'll be able to fight real enemies instead of a controlled computer foe" sighed Ricardo lazily absorbing acorns in a flash of green light and cutting more down using a lime green boomerang. "Yeah but we could get into all sorts of danger, i remember when Rouge almost got her brain stolen by the Morlocks, she wasn't the same for weeks" said Jhon, he was getting lifted up by the light breeze, he was channeling all his weight out of him, making him as light as a feather. "Yeah well thats because you are a little worrier aren't you, well see ya guys, I have a date with the delightfull Miss Lee" replied Ric clambering up, a second later he was speeding away on a mind-made skateboard. "I swear there is something up with her, i mean her name is weird enough. Who calls their daughter Jubilation?" asked Alison. "Is somebody a little jealous? Come on we 've known for ages that you looovvveee Ricardo-le big head" smirked Bobby, ducking alison's red hot palm. But a piercing siren rang through the busy grounds, was it another practice drill?. But Jhon and Alsion had already lept up. Bobby followed suit and dashed to the report room._

"_No X-teens its not another drill, a mutant has gone hay wire" Prof.X exclaimed, his hands dashing across the key pad. "I can't pin point it completely, its somewhere near the park, The teleporter is activated" he said, turning to them. His face looked worried even scared, he was sweating furiosly. "Now i know you haven't had much preporation or help, but its times like this when you need to focus" he said as they stepped onto the teleporter pads. And with one last look of hope he dissapeared as they faded away into the chaos of the loose mutant. _


	2. Chapter 2:The Brotherhood

They appeared in a flash of blue light and landed into the well known town square, except now it was unrecognizable. The once shining statue of the famous town mayor now lay in parts in the flattened flower beds, and the benches were broken in two and strew around the floor. Bobby heard Jhon give a small gulp of fear at the large footprints carved into the stone cement. "Woah who did this?" asked Alison her eyes were wide with shock. "I don't want to know" replied Jhon his voice was shaking. But before they could respond a whistling sound sped through the air and a second later Bobby was knocked off his feet by what seemed to be a blue and black cannonball, but after clambering up gasping for breath the cannonball streaked to a stop and folded out to be a small ginger haired boy. He had a proud smirk painted on his face. "And you are?" asked Alison trying to sound cool but failing miserably, "The names Cannonball, and you must be one of the X-teens, must i say your looking delightful today" he replied in a heavy Australian accent. "who is this guy, a human ping pong ball?" said Bobby looking frustrated at what Cannonball had just said. "'This guy' is a member of the Brotherhood" came a drawling voice from behind them, they whipped round and Bobby felt Cannonball whizz past his ear. In front of him stood a band of the most shabbiest gang of people Bobby had ever seen, leading the brisk walk towards them was a tall skinny red haired girl, her hair was darker then Cannonball's, her clothes were torn in places. Behind her stood a large boulder, well at first glance anyway, the thing was a cement grey and his features look oddly like they were carved. Beside Cannonball was the most shabbiest and ugliest of them all, it had khaki green hair covered by a dirty beanie, and a pale brown skin color but Bobby was sure it was just its dirtiness, but the most sickening thing of all were not its filthy finger nails or foul smell but its long slimy green tongue produting from its mouth, flopping around. "Errr ok, was it possibly you that made this mess?" asked Bobby puffing out his chest. "Yeah we did got a problem? Or are you gona try 'n stop us" giggled the girl in front, the others laughed as well and gave her a respectful look, it was obvious she was boss. "Well yeah we are, you can't just go crazy when ever you want and trash everything" said Jhon his voice was slightly harder now but his face was back to green. "Don't talk to me like you can tell me what to do, Us Brotherhood do what we want. So back off or we'll make you" she snarled, the boulder creature behind her cracked its knuckles offensively. "Right stop now or we'll have to-" but we was drowned out by the red haired girl, "Boulder shut him up" she commanded. The grey heap jumped exceptionally high and fast for the look of it, met with the ground and ran forwards waving its fists, "X-teens defend" cried Bobby, he tensed his muscles up and felt the familiar wave of cold sweep up him. He looked down and saw his body become covered with the ice 'armour' that creeped up him when he became 'Iceman'. He saw Kilo smash into Boulder through the sudden extreme light. He sped forwards ducking as Cannonball shot over him, Beside him he heard magma shriek, and turning saw her face covered with a green slime. "Here stay still, just stay still" he said rushing over, he sprayed the slime with a layer of ice and then broke it off. "Iceman behind you" he saw the look of revulsion on Magma's face and swung round, with his ice hard fist bared, it collided with the green tongued monster. He heard the red head shout: "Toad you idiot its a moving piece of ice, stop it" Toad stood up looking furious and yelled over to the girl who was throwing hand fulls of a floaty substance that exploded making a array of sparkling lights. As he jumped up to dodge Iceman he shouted "you try then Dazzler" he then swore again, and sent his tongue flying round Iceman's face. "guys lets wrap this up pretty quick" Iceman shouted over the roar of Boulder and Kilo who were wrestling on the floor, it seemed Jhon became a lot more confident when fighting. But they needed help to finish this fast, and Ric still hadn't showed up, the alert would have activated his X-intercom and showed the location. Then he saw a familiar flash of green light and a lime green hammer whistled past his ear, and with a sickening crunch slammed into Cannonball's head. He saw the blur of Ric rush past him, and looked round, All of his fellow team members were in a raging battle with one of the Brotherhood. Kilo and Boulder were throwing heavy punches at each other, well at least Kilo was, his limbs glowed a dark blue when he was channeling or changing weight. Alison was matching Dazzler's balls of light with her own small magma orbs. And Sorb and Toad were in hand to hand combat with each other, until Toad was

thrown back by a large mind-made cricket bat. He was bought back to his senses when Cannonball slammed into his back, he spun round and sent some Ice shards in his direction, they all hit but he still clambered up and smashed into Bobby's stomach. Thanks to his Ice 'armor' it didn't do as much damage as intended but all the same it still left him breathless again. "thats it this little golf ball is getting on my nerves" said Bobby through gritted teeth, and he sent a large beam of ice which froze Cannonball solid, well his head and shoulders anyway. He sped over to Sorb and sent a horde of Ice shards at Toad, he caught them in his filthy tongue and sent right back. Sorb sent all sorts of tools over his shoulder and grabbed a fistful of statue, "Getting low on mind juice" he muttered at Bobby. Then he jumped up and sent chains hurling at Toad, and in a loud THUD Toad lay chained to a tree. He heard a roar of triumph from behind them, and Kilo was raising his arms in glory, and Boulder lay behind him. But suddenly in a blink of an eye Boulder jumped up, grabbed Kilo by his arms and swung him over his back, so that Kilo crunched into a small boulder. They both ran over to help Magma, who had now resorted to throwing melted bits of shining copper.

Now it was Boulder's turn to roar as Kilo struck him straight in the back with his elbow, leaving Boulder unconscious on the floor, a trickle of blood ran down his face. "You blundering idiots" Dazzler hissed to her fallen comrades, she whispered something into the ear piece she had and they all vanished in a puff of red smoke from each of there belts. "What where'd they go? I was going to cream their butts" said Bobby who was red in the face. "Professor the mutants are gone" said Jhon beside him into his own ear piece, "ok I'll bring you back now" Bobby heard Prof. X speak into his buzzing ear piece, and in a tingling sensation and a blue light they returned back to the X-mansion.


End file.
